Bonta/Quests
Bontarian Quests are the series of alignment quests (also known as the Quest of the Wings) for the Bontarians that increases their alignment level. Once you've completed an alignment quest, you must return to the militia HQ (-33,-57) in Bonta and speak with Amayiro to receive your reward (if any) and your next mission. Alignment quests should not be confused with PvP Quests.' Once you have achieved an alignment level of 20 or higher, you are able to post on the alignment chat regardless of your rank. You can also join one of the Bontarian orders, which gives you additional boost to your PvP abilities. Preparation This is a list of all of the items you need to bring to Bonta to be prepared for the Alignment quest: ; Up to lvl 20 Alignment : * 19,004 Kamas * 10x Twiggy Swords * 20x Wholemeal Bread * 20x Twiggy Staffs * 1x of each Blop flower * 1x Small Twiggy Shovel ; Lvl 20 to 40 Alignment : * 20x Ring of Agility * 10x Bontarian Cloak * 3x Piece of Pippin Blop * 1x Bowl * 2x Cherry * 20x Ash Plank or 10x Treechnid Root Becoming A Bontarian ''Bring weapons to help training the new recruits. : You lose 10 Twiggy Swords : You earn 50 kamas. :You are now a Bontarian and now have the specialization Neophyte. Bonta Alignment Quests Lvl 1-20 The Beavis Challenge (1) Go practice with Tarche for a little while. : Note: 'Tarche' is another name for Beavis (translation issue) : Take the NE exit to find Beavis. : You get a Tuft of Tarche's Hair : You lose 1 Tuft of Tarche's Hair : You earn 100 kamas. : Your alignment is now 1. Lady Marmalade's Letter (2) Lady Marmalade is being harrassed by a drunkard. Get some information. in the Bagrutte's inn at (-32,-60). : You receive 1 Threatening letter. : You lose 1 Threatening letter. : Your alignment is now 2. Amayiro's Bread (3) Bring bread for Amyairo's ravenous guys. : You lose 20 Wholemeal Bread. : You earn 2000 kamas : Your alignment is now 3. Dentures for Ned (4) Ned needs replacement teeth. : You receive 1 Teeth Extractor. (-33,-51) :Fight Gobballs until you gather exactly 32 Gobball teeth (you get 1 per defeated Gobball, so chose you last mob wisely - if you get more than 32 you'll have to start over again) and speak to Amayiro again. :You lose 1 Teeth Extractor :You lose 32 Gobball teeth :Your alignment is now 4. Training with Torche (5) Have a little training with Torche. : Find Torche at the Bagrutte's Inn (-32,-60) and defeat him : You get a Tuft of Torche's hair. : You lose 1 Tuft of Torche's hair : Your alignment is now 5. Special Card (6) The innkeeper owes Amayiro a special card. : Talk to Innkeeper Feubuk inside Feubuk's Inn at (-27,-56) to receive a Special Playing Card : Note: You will not be able to talk to Feubuk about the card as long as you are on the Emmisary of the King quest. : Purchase from Innkeeper Feubuk 1 Feubuk Beer . : You lose 1 Special Playing Card : You lose 1 Feubuk Beer : Your alignment is now 6. A Lost Crow (7) A crow stole the mayor's daughter's necklace. (-35, -61) : Note1: if you want to fight with another person, you only have 5 seconds to enter the fight! : Note2: sometimes the crow likes to hide outside the map so mouse over the border if you don't see him : You receive 1 damaged Necklace (-33,-59) (jeweler's workshop) ; Pay 1000 kamas to get the necklace repaired. : You lose 1 Necklace : You receive 1 Repaired Necklace : You lose 1 Repaired Necklace : Your alignment is now 7. Badges, Please (8) Collect the militiamen badges. at the Kikim Inn (-32,-51) : You receive 1 Badge of the Militiaman Allen Tokar at the Pinchaut Inn (-27,-50) : You receive 1 Badge of the Militiaman Bill Ledebar at the Swashbuckler Inn (-26,-58) : You receive 1 Badge of the Militiaman Tek Aput : You lose the 3 badges : Your alignment is now 8. Mechanics Plan (9) Go explore Brakmar : On the right-hand side of the gate is a set of gears. Walk between those gears and the wooden support beam. Your quest is done as soon as a green note appears in your chat box telling you that 'Your alignment is now 9'. : Your alignment is now 9. Notes: How to deal with the guards on the bridge: :* Defeat them in battle. :* Bring an ally with you, who can initiate combat with the guards, allowing you waltz across the bridge. :* Wait until the guard moves onto the exit point at the far bottom left end of the bridge, then click on that point as fast as you can and pray he won't move until you get there! You won't get attacked that way. :* A safer but slower way of doing it is to keep a distance of about 8 grid squares between yourself and the guard, follow the guard the farthest you can and then wait for him to return. He won't attack you if you don't move. When he's 2 squares behind you, you can run towards the next map. * Contrary to popular belief, if your wings are down, you can STILL get aggroed by the guards. * The quickest way to get to the Brakmar bridge is to use the Imp Carrier when the Imp Village is under Bontarian control. * If you are low on energy, lose the fight and continue the quest as a ghost. *If you want to avoid the bridge altogether you can go to -2,4 and take the cart then sneak through the sewer * or the guards may not be there The Boar (10) An aggressive wild boar tramples on the harvests. : You receive 1 Aggressive Boar Tusk : You lose 1 Aggressive Boar Tusk : Your alignment is now 10. A day leave Take a day off : You receive A day leave : You receive 1000 kamas : Note: Your day leave pass indicates the time when the leave starts. You have to wait 24 hours until you can start the next quest. Twiggy Staffs (11) Amayiro needs twiggy staffs to train his guys. : (You can have more, he will only take 20.) : You lose 20 Twiggy Staffs : You lose A day leave : Your alignment is now 11. Katana, Nicked and Fixed (12) The innkeeper of the Kikim has unpaid debts. at the Kikim Inn (-32,-51) : You receive a Cheque for 100,000 Kamas : You receive a Nicked Katana. at the Smiths' Workshop (-26,-55) : You lose the Nicked Katana and the Cheque for 100,000 Kamas : You receive a Repaired Katana. Dangerous Spying (13) * Speak to Amayiro. * Contact double agent Warrior Bishom Pot at (-29,31). There you will receive a document entitled "Spying Report" :Watch out for the Militia, they are strong and aggro, the higher the level the larger their aggro range is. They have quite a large aggro range so be careful. It may be easier to enter Brakmar at the side entrance at (-19, 34) than at the main entrance (fewer Warriors) Another great way to get to (-29, 31) is by going through the Sewer of Brakmar, first go into any mine and take the miner transport, you'll have to fight dark miners to ride on it repeatedly until you get to the sewer mine, but they are easy compared to militia. Then run from the mines into the sewer. You'll have to dodge the rat mobs too, but the sewer exit at (-29, 31) makes this easy. Theres another way into city (-26, 42). * Report back to Amayiro. Explosives, More More More! (14) * Speak to Amayiro. * Get 10 pods of Nocabregor powder from Moob Tsinhcetoryp (-27,-58) for the new cannons (one map to the left of the Swashbuckler's Inn). You will need to spend 18,000 of your own kamas to complete this quest. When you talk to Moob, don't buy the 10 powders right away. First ask him about the powder and he will give you one as a sample. Talk to him again and you will have the option to buy 9 powders. * Take the powders to Amayiro to finish the quest. Another way to get the powder is to make it. The recipe for 1 Nocabregor powder is 3 Magical Cure, 1 Oilbow Grease and 1 Flint. You need to take the ingredients to Otomai's Assistant to get the powder. However Oilbow Grease is sometimes so expensive that it's cheaper to buy the powder from Moob directly. (The recipe is known because Moob will tell you that he wrote it down on a piece of paper which he keeps hidden in his house. His house is right behind him and you can enter it, find the hidden staircase behind the bookshelf on the first floor, and steal the recipe, which will become a Quest Item in your inventory.) Once you have the recipe in your quest inventory you no longer have the option to buy the powder from Moob. Rocks... (15) * Speak to Amayiro. * Go speak to Shere Hacanon at the entry (-29, -49) * Bring him back at least 4 Rock Blocks (a quest item dropped by Plain Cracklers) :Note: You can gather more than 4, but Shere Hacanon will take them all. Big Boxes of Weapons (16) * Speak to Amayiro. * Deliver 4 Boxes of Weapons to Captain Malfe at the Outpost (-26,-45). The Boxes weigh 500 pods each and Amayiro will only give you one to deliver, so you need to visit Captain Malfe and return to Amayiro 4 times. (You must have 500 pods free in your inventory to get a box.) * After each delivery, Captain Malfe will give you a Receipt for the Box. When you have 4 receipts and talk to Amayiro, the only dialog option will still be "Take a box"--but this time when you select it, the quest will end and your alignment will be raised to 16. New Technology (17) * Speak to Amayiro. * Kill 15 Markschafer in either alignment cemetary (Cemetery of Bonta, or the Cemetery of the Tortured) and get 15 Crack Chafer Helmets * Bring these to Amayiro. Trool Fair (18) * Speak to Amayiro. * Talk to Ture Inge (found inside the militia building also, just go left portal & up the stair). He will give you an Inspection Form to detect Brakmarians. Give it to Leonzi Trool (-10,-37), he's the guy that sets up the trool fair. * Take the Filled Inspection Form back to Amayiro. Pretty little Blop Flowers (19) * Collect one of each type of blop flower (Cherry Blop Flower, Indigo Blop Flower, Pippin Blop Flower, Coco Blop Flower) by fighting blops or buying the flowers. :Note: You can buy the flowers, but you must crush them yourself as they become a quest item. * Go to a Munster Crusher (eg. -5,-12 in treechnid forest or -38,-55 in Bonta) and crush all the flowers together at once to get Crushed Blop Flowers. * Take the Crushed Blop Flowers back to Amayiro. Hidden Treasure! (20) Undig Tsog's Treasure : If you want to gain a bit of story behind the quest, talk to Captain Alrok at (-32,-58) (Bonta Zaap) who tells you that Tsog's tomb is at (-12,-62) in the Cemetery of Bonta. :Still as a ghost head to (-12,-62) and click the sqaure infront of the tallest of the three tombstones in the top left of the map. :You receive Words of Tsog. :Revive yourself at a Phoenix Statue. Nearest is at (-11,-54). :Equip the Small Twiggy Shovel (You need >1 Strength and >1 Chance) :Click on the three barrels in the house. You will obtain Tsog's Hidden Chest. : You lose 1 Tsog's Hidden Chest. Lvl 20 - Choosing an order (Optional) ' You may now choose one of the three Orders at the Orders Tower (-30,-53).' Bonta Alignment Quests Lvl 21-40 Agility for My Troops (21) Bring Amayiro 20 Rings of Agility. Zeurg, Master of Creatures (22) Get a letter from Zeurg at the Osamodas Temple (8,2). Bring it to Amayiro. Bontarian Cloaks (23) Bring the Captain Koda in the main barracks (-33,-57) 10 Bontarian Cloaks. It is recommended to know a Lvl.40+ Tailor to make the cloaks. Potatoes Galore! (24) Peel potatoes in the kitchen (in the Militia). 200 pods=10 potatoes. Give them back to the cook. Good job. Colonel Lyeno, trapped in the trees (25) Find Colonel Lyeno who is transformed and hidden in the Treechnid Forest. First go to the secret passage at (-4,-12), check Flowers Secret Route if you need directions, and go to the right. Talk to the Colonel. (You receive 1 Lyeno's Badge and the following character Colonel Lyeno.) The Colonel follows you as you are sent to a map with a Goblin. You have to fight a mob of 3 Goblins and 3 Karne Riders to get out. (You lose Lyeno's Badge as you enter the fight.) But you do not have to beat the mob! Once the Colonel is killed, the battle will end with you as the winner, and then you will talk to the Goblin again who says, 'I give up', etc., etc. You '''can' use Intercity Potions, Recall Potions and Zaaps/Zaapis while he is following you''. Now that you have the Colonel and are out of the forest, go talk to Larry Poller who is outside the Orders' Tower at (-30,-53) in Bonta, he will break the curse on the Colonel. Now that the Colonel has returned to normal you must go talk again to Amayiro. Note: After you speak to Lyeno in the hidden area, you are *transported* to an identical area. It is not the same map, in the strictest sense, as there is an elm tree and ebony tree at this location, which both appear to be separate trees from those on 'the other map'. I suspect that only Bonta's who are of a sufficiently high lumberjack level can cut these trees, and can do so only when completing this alignment quest. My lumberjack wasn't a high enough level to confirm whether or not they could be cut. Assassination (26) Go talk to Danathor at (-35,-61). He will give you a list of ingredients to gather: 3 Pieces of Pippin Blop, 1 Bowl and 2 Cherries. Bowls can be bought for 6 kamas from Huta Wouite (-35, -59) and the cherries can be bought for 1 kama each from Connie Vini in the same room. Go talk to Danathor again after you have these ingredients at 21:00 (DUT). If you try talking to him after a short amount of time he will only say, "Please come see me at 9pm." He will then ask you to assassinate Rimaraf (this is related to quest 28). ;If you agree to the assassination:Danathor will give you a Scurvion Seed, as well as 1 Danathor's Brooch and the announced 10,000 kamas. :* Have a Baker combine all these into a Rasputin Cake, or just purchase the Rasputin Cake from the resource sellroom (Note, if you buy the cake you still have to bring all the ingredients to Danathor to receive the quest). :* Go to (-34,-51) and enter the house there. Inside the first room click on the bookcase and the quest will be done. ;If you refuse to participate:Danathor will give you a Threat of the Intendant. Return to the Militia and speak to Amayiro, who will now offer an alternative quest. He will ask you to assist the cook. Speak to Kooc Fehc within the militia who will ask you for 10 Bird Meat. You will be rewarded with 200 kama. Kooc Fehc also mentions something about a dozen Tofu Legs, you can safely ignore this: all he needs is 10 Bird Meat. Shade for Amayiro(27) Amayiro needs a Champo to shade his head. Go down to Cania Plains and kill Fungi Masters until you get a Standard Fedorat. Take this back to Amayiro. An Excuse for Murder (28) ;If you chose to assassinate Rimaraf : Go speak to Danathor (-35,-61), he will give you a Scurvion Poison. Now go to Anik Mech (-27,-59), she will give you a badge with Oni Tnec's name on it for 1,000 kamas. Return to Danathor and he will give you the Confession of Oni Tnec. Find Ture Inge in the library of the Militia (Top left floor), he will sell you an Investigation Form n°33 (700 kamas). Once you have this form, use it on yourself and go back to talk to Danathor (-35,-61) and then go talk to Amayiro. ;If you chose to refuse the assassination job : Find Ture Inge in the library of the Militia (Top left floor), he will sell you an Investigation Form n°36 (500 kamas), you need to use it on any player who chose to do the assassination job. A successful form will say something like 'This person looks guilty and his alibi doesn't check out'. Give it back to Amayiro once you have done this. Some Poison for the Jail Guard (29) Go talk to Captain Essacarf in the Militia Jail (Bottom left floor), he will ask you for 30 pods of Scurvion Venom. Go to Sidimote Moor and kill 15 Scurvions. (Each scurvion venom weighs 2 pods) Playing Babysitter (30) Amayiro wants you to go play with his nephew. Talk to Dike Tarak (-31,-59), and agree to go inside. Fight him and lose. The fastest way to lose is to simply leave the fight (thus admitting defeat) once it begins. He only does 2-4 damage a turn, so you might try either killing yourself with your own spells, or entering with 1 HP. As soon as you lose you beat the quest. PS: Must have enough energy so you don't ghost. PPS: Don't go in wearing a prespic set ... he won't attack! ARRG! Note: if you "accidentally" kill him, you have to wait a day before trying again. Questionable Dealings (31) Amayiro has heard a rumor about some dirty dealing down in the Baker's District. Go to Pinchaut Inn (-27,-50) and talk to Innkeeper Pinchaut. As the conversation comes to something about a house, just threaten him to get the code to the house door (The code is 11115555). Then go to (-27,-51) and go to Ufot Eticili's house. Enter, and talk to Ufot Eticili, the man in the room. If you select to Negotiate with him, he will give you 10,000 kamas and a Heticili Ufot's brooch. You can also choose to Threaten him, and he will turn over a Property Deed to his house. You will receive a 1,000 kama reward from Amayiro. Amayiro then says he will give this deed to Danathor (the plot thickens). Archer Reconnaissance (32) Amayiro is sending you to do more reconnaissance on Brakmar. But first, go talk to Anik Mech (-27,-59) to get Mech Riorraw's Bow for 1,000 kamas. Be careful, as you will have to buy a new bow if this one is destroyed, and it has 1 durability. Then, make your way to (-19,35). To get here go through the Cemetery of the Tortured and go through (-18,34). There is a mob of Brakmarian Chafer Archers on the wall, one level 100 with 300HP and four or five level 50s with 150HP each. Walk back and forth until they aggress you. They're on the other side of the wall so make sure you keep the bow equipped. There is only one place it them from it is the center of the 9 spot starting area. Once you kill them you will be teleported into Brakmar, just use a recall or a Bonta potion to get back into Bonta and tell Amayiro about it. (Note) If you couldn't finish this quest alone, there is a few ideas listed in the Discussion section. ::Update 1.26.0 - Chafer Archers aggro properly now. ::Update (01/27/2009) - Chafer Archer no longer uses "killer arrow" Workers Planks (33) Bring 20 Ash Planks to Amayiro or 10 Treechnid Root, he will give you 2,000 kamas in return. A Prediction About the Election (34) The plot of this quest branches (probably based on choices in previous quests) Step one: Speak to Amayiro Note: Both branches of this quest require you to get an Oni Dust. With this quest this item drops at a 100% rate from Onis in The Evil Forest or from Musha the Oni. ;Danathor Branch (unlawful?):Amayiro will give you a letter from Danathor (-35, -61) asking to see you. Go and talk to him, and he will ask you to go talk to Paro Cabanne (-31,-55). Paro will ask for an Oni Dust and 200 kamas. Once you have the prediction, return to Danathor. ;Larry Poller Branch (lawful?):Amayiro will inform you that Larry Poller is in need of your help. Go see him outside Orders' Tower (-30, -53). Larry will ask for one Oni Dust. Bring one to him and you will be rewarded with an Ice Bwak Egg (Prizes vary? Ice Bwak Egg confirmed as prize for 2 more attempts). Miracle Worker (35) Depending on past quests either Danathor (Letter from Danathor) or Larry Poller (Letter from Larry Poller) will inform you that Grace Malcean is in need of your help (-34, -53). Her tabi is sick and when you talk to it, it says something that translates to "find miracle squirrel north east outside bonta". Bring an Acorn to Miracle Squirrel at (-23, -62); to get there quickly use Bonta's east exit at (-25, -56). Return and touch the tabi (-34, -53) once you have the miracle. Collector's Items (36) Amayiro wants 10 Brakmarian Badges. Go to Brakmar (use the Imp Carrier if you can) and kill 10 Warriors. Return to Amayiro with the badges. Pea Brain (37) Amayiro will send you to the cook again. This time Kooc Fehc wants a fresh turtle brain. At least it's more exciting than potatoes. Make sure you have an Intercity Express Potion: Bonta or some money to spare. Head to Moon Island and kill a turtle of any color (The brain is not a 100% drop so you may need to kill more than 1 turtle). Once you have a turtle brain get it back to Kooc Fehc in the milita (-33, -57) within five minutes. The quickest way back is with to use an intercity potion. Reward is a Roasted Gobball leg *** which restores 100 HP. Band Of Not So Merry Men (38) The residents of Bonta are being harrassed by William Lengland. Amayiro asks you to dispose of him. Go to (-35,-54) and talk to William, and attack him. You will have to fight William Lengland, a level 50 strength Cra (mainly uses Homing Arrow and Destructive Arrow), and his friends Little Jan, a level 40 Feca (mainly uses Cloudy Attack) and Lady Meriane, a level 30 Iop (mainly uses Destructive Sword). The field is very big, and favors the Cra's range, although William will not do all that much damage until he gets close enough for Destructive Arrow. Beware the Iop, as her Destructive Sword hits very hard. The Feca is a trivial kill, especially if you can keep him distracted with summons. Watch out for his Spell Rebound which can reflect spells up to level 5, but not weapons of course. When you beat them you will get a Hood with Holes, which you take back and give to Amayiro. Jailbreak (39) Amayiro is sending you into Brakmar to rescue a captured soldier. Get to the Brakmar Militia (-23,38) (best way is to go by left of Brakmar and enter by (-26,42)) and go up three sets of ladders until you find Atall Tramston in a cell. Talk to him, and he will follow you. Simply use an Intercity Express Potion: Bonta to return to Bonta and escort Atall to Amayiro. Kill 4 Hyoactive rats (40) Amayiro is asking you to kill Four Hyoactive Rats. Go into the Sewer of Bonta and kill four. This quest is really hard, so you might need help from friends. Talk to Amayiro Rewards: 4,000 kamas. *Thanks to 1.27 alignment quests 40+ are available Well I'll be... (41) Amayiro tells you to go talk to Bagrutte inn -32,-60 and talk to Bagutte inn keeper. Talk to him then you will have to go to east of the inn -31,-60 and Talk to Tertofil Ablaru -31.-60. He will give you one strange sword. Take the sword to Kosuke Ichazum -26,-55. He will tell you to either talk to Amayiro (if not so continue to next step.). Then talk to Hersa Griffe Sombre at -29,-49. Report back to Amayiro. An Eca never flips (42) Amayiro tells you to go see if any Eca'a have been causing trouble at the inns. Go to -27,-56 Feubuk inn. Talk to Innkeeper Feubuk where he will give you Innkeeper Feubuk's notes. Then go to Pinchaut Inn at -27,-50. Talk to Innkeeper Pinchaut you will receive Innkeeper Pinchaut's notes. Go talk to Amayiro you will lose Innkeeper Feubuk's notes and Innkeeper Pinchaut's notes Black Cat, White Cat (43) Go to -16,-40 and talk with the Ecaflips... after kill him, talk again After go to -29,-49 and talk to Hersa Griffe Sombre. Go to -12,-44... here you need something to down the stairs.. Someone can help ? Category:Quest